Long-Awaited Proposal
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: There was a marriage contract between the Flint and Weasley families that was never seen through to the end, and Lord Flint decides to enact it centuries later...thus prompting his visit with Arthur. Will Arthur accept the idea of pairing Percy with Marcus? Read to find out! Rated K! AU! One-shot!


**Hello! This is the newest Marcus/Percy one-shot I promised!-" Long-Awaited Proposal". It's rated-K, so don't expect any adult material on this one. XD It's mostly their fathers speaking, but you get the overall idea from the title...and when you read it. Enjoy! :P Also, you'll notice I've changed Percy's middle name. I don't like the one JKR gave him, but this is my fic so I'm changing it...get off me! It's fanfiction for a reason..**

**Also, there's mentioning of implied pre-slash and m/m slash later on. This story also takes place in the beginning of the 21st century...around 2004, so it's AU.**

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP! Only this plot! Any mistakes, grammatical/spelling/etc. are mine!**

* * *

"No, no...not this one. This one was done two hundred-sixty years ago, that one three times already, this when I was fifteen, and this...five years ago. Wait..."

The man stopped ruffling in his box, resting a finger on one aged parchment in a particular book. "Perfect."

A mischievous grin stretched across his face. "Hm, never thought this would be enacted again. Well, he has plenty of them, that family always has...so, it will be now."

Closing the ancient tome, he transfigured it to shrink and stuck it inside his robes. Strolling casually downstairs to the playroom, he tapped on the doorway.

"Marcus, I need you come with me."

A six year-old boy with thick, shoulder-length black hair peered up at his father through long bangs, putting down his ball.

Running over, he held his daddy's hand. "Where are we going? Are we gonna get ice cream?"

"No. We're going to meet one of my co-workers from the Ministry."

"Awww..."

"Now, don't whine. Flints don't whine...well, at least in public."

Walking outside, Marcus held on tight as they apparated from Flint Manor.

* * *

_At the Burrow..._

"Arthur! Did you take care of it, yet?! The bloody contraption keeps shooting blue goop all over the shed! I don't care whether or not if it was a gift from your brother...either fix it or it's garbage!"

"Yes, dear..." Arthur sighed, hiding in his newspaper. He loved his wife dearly, but her nagging got on his nerves. Deciding not to face the beast's wrath later, Arthur stood to get it done only to have someone knock at his front door.

"It's Sunday, why am I having visitors?" Arthur murmured to himself curiously as he went to see.

His serene eyes widened in surprise. "Aurelius? What are you doing here?"

The near-giant of a lord replied "Good afternoon to you as well, Arthur. We..." he gestured to Marcus "...have decided to pay you a visit in hopes of resolving a centuries-old problem."

Arthur raised an eyebrow "And that would be?..."

"May we come in? This will take a little more time to explain."

Shrugging, he allowed them through.

"Arthur, dear...who is that at the do-" Molly stopped, frowning heavily. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Before an impassive Aurelius could respond, Marcus poked his head out from behind his father, glancing shyly up at her. Noticing a child was present, Molly reared back her displeasure. She had to set an example for the rest of her babies and fighting with a fellow adult would make a bad impression.

"I am here to discuss an important matter with your husband. Nothing more, nothing less."

She retorted "Well? What is it?"

"Oh, just a little something regarding a 600 year-old marriage contract between our families that was never followed through."

Arthur and Molly gaped. This was news to them, especially Molly.

Knowing this was something not exactly interesting and fit for young ears, Molly smiled and beckoned over to Marcus. "Would you like to come into the kitchen for cookies while the grown-ups talk? They're chocolate chip and fresh out of the oven."

Marcus looked up at his father in excitement.

"Go on.."

Molly took Marcus by the hand and led him to the kitchen table, where a curly-haired boy with glasses around his age was finishing up his lunch. He was always the last to do so.

Arthur faced Aurelius sitting across from him. "What marriage contract are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"No, I don't. My father or grandfather never mentioned such a contract."

Aurelius almost snorted. "How could you not know what's in your family's records? Your family is one of the oldest pureblooded lines in Britain and they all have kept immaculate records of every birth, death, marriage, bargain...what have you. It must be in one of the ledgers."

"Well, not every lord knows each exact detail like the back of his hand. Who has that kind of time? Besides, how do I know this isn't a load of rubbish? From what I know, the Flints aren't exactly a family full of saints."

Aurelius smiled as if that were a compliment. "Neither are the Weasleys. Why do you think the contract was never carried out? Your ancestor, Laurel Weasley, she was to wed Gaius Flint...but her father, which I'm sure you know his name, wronged us by promising her to another when she was already spoken for. Go search for your records if you don't believe me."

"Fine." The patriarch huffed and stomped upstairs, only to return with an aged, tawny leather-bound tome and sat back down, flipping through it.

"...782...916...1066...1243...1308...1404..." he silenced, peering through his bifocals. "- Eighth of May 1404: Laurel Demetria Weasley, age 18, is to wed Gaius Augustus Flint, age 18. Contract witnessed by Domhnall Fergus Weasley and Brutus Diocletian Flint...-"

He scrolled down to the right, where the 'newer' entry was glowing in red ink. "-Twentieth of May 1404: Laurel Demetria Weasley, age 18, is now to wed Adonis Cedar, age 20. Payment: 500 galleons. Oh...dear."

Arthur's surprised expression was comical. "What do you know, there was a marriage contract between our families...''

"And right here is our copy." Aurelius returned his tome to its original size and shown Arthur his version, with the same entries.

When families arranged their children to be married, a magical connection was forged with the signatures of the lords or ladies over their lines. If the contract or marriage, was completed...the entry inside the ledger would glow green. If not, the additional entry would glow red and automatically appear in the opposite family's records as it did in the latter.

"I see." Indeed, Domhnall did doublecross them...one of the reasons was the five hundred galleons. The others were unknown to Arthur. "Aurelius, I don't understand. Why didn't Gaius and Brutus protest this?"

"Laurel and Adonis fled Britain after their union. My ancestors only found out when they 'coaxed it' out of the man who wed them."

"Ugh, no wonder there's another reason we're disliked so much. At least there's proof of this one."

Lord Flint nodded casually, as if they were bantering over the weather. "Correct."

Molly came back into the living room and stood next to Arthur. "Did you figure out what else he wanted yet? I was hoping he would have been gone by now."

Arthur shook his head.

"Actually, I was just about to tell your husband. Now if you'd kindly let me finish.."

She remained silent, waiting for an answer.

"As I was about to say...I brought this to your attention because I am choosing to re-enact a marriage contract between our families and this time...I intend to see it goes through."

* * *

"What?!" Molly hissed, jerking her head in Arthur's direction.

"It's true, Molly...see? It's all right here." He showed her the entries, explaining everything.

Ruffling her feathers, she briskly retorted "So what? That was six hundred years ago. It doesn't mean that he should come right out of the blue and shove this down our throats!"

"Molly, it doesn't matter. Our family name has been dragged through the mud numerous times and I don't doubt this helped it along. It's only right that I remedy the situation."

"Absolutely not! I forbid this! I-"

Aurelius chimed in, growing irritated "I believe you have no last word in this situation. He is the Weasley lord, not you. So, if you would kindly cease your squawking, Arthur and I must finish our discussion."

Molly glared at Arthur as if to say 'Are you really going to allow him to insult me in our home?!'

Arthur replied, patting her hand "Molly, please..." Huffing, the matriarch sat on the sofa.

"Please continue."

"Thank you. In this new contract, I am wanting to forge an alliance between our families like we should have a long time ago. My son, Marcus, and one of yours. In which, they'll spend weekends, summers and some days of winter holiday together. They have to get used to each other's company, you know. As for which child to choose, though, I am not sure."

He allowed his eerie ice blue orbs to flit over several pictures to his left...one with the entire family and one without the parents. Rising from his seat, he grasped the one only with seven children...all smiling and waving, standing in what appeared to be a meadow.

Behind them; the youngest and only daughter, Ginny, ambled her way through the living room, stooping to pick up her doll. The toddler smiled, showing tiny baby teeth before running back outside to three of her brothers. Aurelius's eyes followed her the entire way. Molly looked between him and her retreating child.

"Oh no, Not her! You are not getting your grubby paws on my daughter!"

"Oh, please! Like I really want her. That's a scandal waiting to happen. I was aiming for one of your sons. You have six of them, you're bound to have another future heir or three...or ten...for the Weasley line." Arthur couldn't exactly dispute the rude comment. It held truth...the Weasleys were quite a fertile family and produced more than one heir.

"Have you decided on which of my boys you wish to set up with Marcus?"

Molly interrupted yet again "Arthur, you can't possibly be considering this!"

"Molly, you know I have to rectify Domhnall's wrong and that is the last I'm going to hear of it."

Aurelius stood, laying an index finger over his choice. "Where is this one? I'd like to see him in person."

"Oh, he's in the kitchen. I'll show you." Arthur directed Aurelius to the kitchen, where Marcus and Percy were busy chatting away, laughing and coloring, in between eating chocolate chip cookies.

"Percy?! You're giving away Percy?!" Molly whispered furiously. Ignoring her, Aurelius observed the scene before him.

Percy was showing Marcus a picture of an owl he made while Marcus had a dragon on his own paper. In the middle of their arms laid a plate with one lone chocolate chip cookie. Marcus grabbed the cookie, about to bite into it until he saw slight disappointment in Percy's face. Smiling shyly, Marcus broke the sweet into an uneven half, giving the larger portion to Percy, who took it and munched graciously.

Having seen enough, Aurelius went back into the living room, with Arthur and Molly in tow. "What other details should I know about Percy?"

"For starters, he's very intelligent for his age and loves to read. Although, he is a bit of a loner...despite living with six other siblings."

Aurelius nodded, responding "I do like intelligence, as for his social skills...he seems to be getting along quite well with Marcus, who can be a bit rambunctious. I believe Percy will level him out down the road. He will make an exceptional addition to the family. Of course, he'll have to be instructed fully in the Old Ways, which I will oversee. You and I both know that your family doesn't adhere to them much anymore, so it's obvious that I should teach him."

"Aurelius, I will not have you tainting my son with your Dark views. My family is just as old as yours and Arthur's and I believe I am capable of giving Percy a more acceptable perspective." Molly twittered sharply, crossing her arms as she glared at the younger former Slytherin.

Amused, Aurelius countered "When Percival is with me, he will learn that Dark does not equate to evil, no matter what has been drilled into your heads, and he's allowed to have whatever leaning he desires...as long as he understands the truth behind both. And when it's time for him to begin his schooling, I will help purchase his materials."

"We're not a charity case. We fare just fine on our own. Don't you think for one second you're doing us a favor, paying for my son."

Aurelius replied to Molly in a clipped tone. "It is not a mere favor as you so put it. I am only doing what I'm supposed to. Since Percy will be a part of my family someday, it's only right that I assist. You don't need to allow your Gryffindor pride to cloud your judgment when someone legitimately wishes to help. I will not sugarcoat the fact that my family is extremely wealthy and it's vastly more than enough to ensure Percy will be well-taken care of in the future. As you plainly saw back there, Marcus will make an excellent provider for Percy...even if he pursues another occupation until I bestow lordship unto him. If Percy still wants to work, then so be it. If you're worried about him losing the value of hard work, don't kid yourself."

Arthur watched the two of them stare down each other until Molly sighed in defeat. "Arthur, I sure hope you know what you're doing. I don't trust this man as far you could throw him and believe me...I'd love to have the honor." With that, she left outside to check on the others.

"Will you still treat Percy with decency and respect if he winds up in Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor is a house like all the others. There's no reason why I shouldn't."

"Could've fooled me from when I first met you at that Ministry function...you weren't even ten and you had the air of Slytherin superiority around you."

Aurelius smirked at the memory. "So, we're in agreement then? Marcus and Percy are betrothed."

"As soon as we draw up this contract and sign it, we will be."

After the two lords sealed the contract, Marcus and Percy bounded into the living room. "Daddy? Can Percy come to our house this weekend? And..and can he come to my birthday party?"

Aurelius smiled, patting Marcus's head. "Of course, and yes he can. April 12th is only a few weeks away." he mentioned the date so Arthur would remember.

Percy turned to his father "Can Marcus stay for dinner? I want him to try Mummy's stew! It's real yummy." he said to Marcus who grinned at the thought.

Arthur shrugged "Sure. I don't see a problem with that. In the meantime, why don't you introduce Marcus to your little brothers and sister? They'll have to get to know him eventually." the patriarch directed his eyes to Lord Flint in a cheeky manner.

''Ok! Come on, Marcus!" Percy took him by the hand and raced out the back door to meet four bouncing Weasleys in the backyard.

Staring out the window, Arthur commented "I take Brutus will be pleased to know his contract wasn't forgotten."

"Oh, I'm sure he already knows..."

* * *

_Twelve years later at Flint Manor, the grand ballroom..._

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Marcus Aurelius and Percival Alexander Flint. You may kiss the groom.." The guests clapped and cheered when Marcus and Percy kissed for the first time as a married couple. Arthur beamed proudly in the front row. Years ago, he wasn't so sure Percy would be able to handle being betrothed since childhood...against his knowledge. But when he accidentally saw them kissing one summer night outside the Burrow on his fourteenth birthday, he knew Percy was going to be ok.

He wasn't wrong, Marcus and Percy gradually fell in love. In public, Marcus and Percy showed their affection with mild gestures, such as a hug, a kiss or simply holding hands but behind closed doors...well...there was no way in hell they'd go into detail over their 'quality time' at school starting in fifth year to their parents. Seriously, what teenagers would? Arthur pretty much knew what was happening...he was young once himself. He didn't ask, therefore, they didn't tell.

Watching the happy couple have their first dance, he mused to himself _'This is the happiest I have ever seen Percy, other than when he first met Marcus. I know he is the right man for him and I don't have to worry.'_

* * *

_Six years later..._

Aurelius and Arthur were sitting out on the veranda, having their late-afternoon tea and discussing a few important matters when two grown twenty four-year old men hurried over to them.

"Dad, Aurelius? Could you please watch Maxentian for us? There's this really important dinner at the Ministry and-"

"Say no more. Hand him over."

Marcus handed a squirming and gurgling raven-haired infant to Arthur. "Thanks, Arthur, Dad."

Aurelius smiled serenely "No problem, boys. See you later on tonight."

"His baby bag is in the parlor...everything's in there. Buh bye, sweet." Percy and Marcus kissed their son on his forehead before apparating to the Ministry.

Maxentian opened icy blue eyes up at his grandpa, making a weird cooing sound.

Aurelius smirked "Aren't you glad you didn't allow Molly to badger you out of the contract?"

He took one look at this adorable face and firmly responded "For all that is good and holy, yes! Don't tell her I said that..."

* * *

**And there you are! I hope you liked this one...still...I do appreciate the fact you at least looked at it! :P Oh, just for a random note...in my head, Aurelius had Marcus some time after graduation so in this, he's like...26-27 and Arthur's older of course, given the age difference between Percy and Bill...which Bill is already in Hogwarts during this story, so is Charlie. And for those who like a little m-preg...there you go! :P Your thoughts?**


End file.
